Last
English Pronunciation * , , * , , * * Etymology 1 Adjective # Final, ultimate, coming after all others of its kind. # Most recent, latest, last so far. # Least preferable. #: The '''last' person I want to meet is Helen.'' #: More rain is the '''last' thing we need right now.'' Synonyms * at the end, caboose, final, tail end, terminal * latest, most recent Translations * Arabic: (’āxar) * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * Galician: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Ido: lasta * Italian: * Japanese: , , * Latin: * Maltese: l-aħħar * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovak: posledný * Slovene: poslednji, zadnji, končni * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Telugu: (chivari), (aakhari) * Turkish: * Armenian: * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * Galician: * German: * Hebrew: * Latin: * Norwegian: , * Russian: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Telugu: (pOyina), (kindaTi) * Spanish: , Adverb # after everything else; finally #: last but not least Synonyms * finally * lastly Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Croatian: posljednji, zadnji, konačni * Czech: * French: en dernier, finalement * German: * Japanese: 最後に (saigoni), 最終的に (saishūtekini), 終わりに (owarini) * Norwegian: * Slovak: naposledy * Slovene: poslednji , zadnji , končni * Swedish: * Czech: * German: * Slovak: * Swedish: slutligen, (Last but not least - sist men inte minst) Etymology 2 , from Germanic *laisti-''. Cognate with . Verb # To perform, carry out. # To endure, continue over time. #: ''Summer seems to '''last' longer each year.'' # To hold out, continue undefeated or entire. #: I don't know how much longer we can '''last' without reinforcements.'' Synonyms * continue * endure * survive Antonyms * disintegrate * dissipate * fall apart * wear out Related terms * everlasting * lasting Translations * Armenian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Ido: durar * Japanese: (tsuzuku) * Kurdish: * Polish: * Romanian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovak: * Slovene: trajati, obstati * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Armenian: * Czech: * Dutch: * German: , * Scottish Gaelic: * : lisrod Etymology 3 . Noun # a tool for shaping or preserving the shape of shoes #* 2006, Newman, Cathy, Every Shoe Tells a Story, National Geographic (September, 2006), 83, #*: How is an in-your-face black leather thigh-high lace-up boot with a four-inch spike heel like a man's black calf lace-up oxford? They are both made on a last, the wood or plastic foot-shaped form that leather is stretched over and shaped to make a shoe. Derived terms * cobbler, keep to your last Translations * Finnish: * Scottish Gaelic: Etymology 4 . Noun # An old English measure of weight, usually of wool, containing 12 sacks or 2184 pounds. #* 1866, James Edwin Thorold Rogers, A History of Agriculture and Prices in England, Volume 1, page 169, #*: The last of wool is twelve sacks. # An old English (and Dutch) measure of the carrying capacity of a ship, equal to two tons. #* 1942 (1601), T D Mutch, [http://gutenberg.net.au/ebooks06/0600631h.html The First Discovery of Australia], page 14, #*: The tonnage of the Duyfken of Harmensz's fleet is given as 25 and 30 lasten. Translations * : last Anagrams * * lats * salt * slat Category:English sequence adverbs ---- Danish Pronunciation * Etymology 1 From . Noun # cargo # cargo hold, hold (cargo area) # weight, burden Inflection Synonyms * ladning * lastrum Etymology 2 From Noun # vice Inflection Etymology 3 See and . Verb # External links * ---- Dutch Noun # load, burden # hindrance, problem Derived terms * belasten * belasting * last hebben * lastpost * vaste last Verb last # ---- German Verb # # ---- Old English Etymology Descended from Germanic, along with the feminine variant lǣst. Cognate with Middle Dutch leest (Dutch leest), Old High German leist (German Leiste), Old Norse leist-r ‘foot, sock’ (Swedish, Danish läst). Pronunciation * Noun lāst ( : lāstas) # footstep, track Related terms * lǣstan Category:Old English nouns ---- Slovene Etymology Common Slavic volst Noun last # property ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun last # cargo # load # habit which is difficult to get rid of, vice #: Rökning var hans enda last See also * lasta (1) * lastbil (1) * vana (3) * ovana (3) Category:200 English basic words ar:last et:last el:last es:last fa:last fr:last ko:last io:last it:last kn:last kk:last ku:last lo:last li:last hu:last ml:last nl:last ja:last no:last pl:last pt:last ru:last simple:last fi:last sv:last ta:last te:last th:last tr:last uk:last vi:last zh:last